Little Secret
by Ronhermione13
Summary: Neither Veronica nor Logan can handle being apart any longer so they express their built up and hidden emotions in the journalism room (VL spoilers through 1X18, WOCD).


"Little Secret"

Ship: V/L (P.S. Have you ever noticed that if you put their names together it spells Lo(gan)Ve(ronica). LoVe. Isn't that so cute!)

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Neither Veronica nor Logan can handle the awkwardness between them any longer so they express their built up and hidden emotions in the journalism room (V/L through WOCD).

A/N: Just pretend that Logan and Veronica never saw each other in the journalism room after the Camelot Motel incident.

Seventeen year-old Veronica Mars tossed and turned in her newly purchased water bed. It wasn't the fact that her ex-boyfriend had practically confessed to killing his sister and her own best friend, nor the fact that she had given all her hard earned college money to her mother for rehab that was keeping her awake, no. It was because she could see Logan in her dreams. The look on his face when they had pulled away after the most passionate, breathless, and heart consuming kiss of her life. The look on his face when she got into her car without a word, and driven off to "save" her school. His smile gave her chills. Most of all she was surprised at how much sexual tension was released during that kiss. How long had she been hiding her feelings for him? When exactly did he make the transformation from arrogant, self absorbed, jackass to someone worthy of dreaming of?

She stared up at the ceiling pondering how on Earth she was going to survive school on Monday. It wasn't that she was afraid he would tell anyone. No, that would be too risky for him. She was afraid that she didn't have enough self-control not run right up to him. She could still feel the echo of his lips on hers, and his hands around her waist. Her heart pounded at the mere thought of his presence. But the most shocking of all was his care for her safety. He had gone so far out of his way to protect her from her alleged "kidnapper".

She got up and decided there was no sleeping that night. Did he think it was a mistake? Did he regret it? She'd never been this scared of what someone else thought of her, and it was frightening. "Tomorrow should be fun," she said to herself as she sat in front of the TV ready for a long night.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

They first made eye-contact in journalism. The first time she had seen him since their encounter at the Camelot Motel. Neither could take their eyes of each other until the bell rung, shocking them both out of their quiet trance. The few seconds that they had locked eyes had left her breathless.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Geez Veronica. You've been acting like a stoner since yesterday. Did something happen?" Wallace asked her after the fourth time she had been caught staring into space in the small time they had been out to lunch.

"No, it's just there's a lot going on right now, and it all just refuses to stay quiet in my brain." '_Lame excuse I know_' she thought '_but not entirely a lie_'. In fact she was focusing all her energy on ignoring Logan, for fear he might actually start a conversation. She snapped back to smart-ass Veronica in half a millisecond. "Wallace, since when have you been so concerned? If you ask me, you should me more concerned about the fan club they seem to be forming over there. Next you won't be able to go anywhere without paparazzi and autograph hounds. Who knew basketball could make someone so popular?" He laughed and started talking about some new play they were practicing, and Veronica was appreciative of the subject change. Who said you can't hide your feelings?

"Sorry basketball star, I got to go work on a story for the newspaper. It's nearly impossible to get anything done with the new sub becauseshe's snoring half the time." She got up with a smirk and began walking through the hall looking for the principal as they were in desperate need of interviews. She was just walking past the journalism room when an arm draped in a brown jacket reached out and pulled her into the empty room. The dark figure turned around and shut the door behind him. He came face to face to her and in the glowing light of the computer screen she saw whose arm had pulled her in.

It was Logan.

"I can't do this anymore." He said sending shivers down her spine. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since Friday. I can't avoid you anymore, and if you don't like it that's too damn bad." She could hear the hunger in his voice and it sent her spiraling into a pit. Nothing else mattered, but him and everything else just seemed to melt away. She tried to fight it and turn away knowing that if she didn't soon she wouldn't be able to.

"Logan it's not right. It's just wrong on so many levels," she said facing the other way, but he pulled her back so she was inches from his nose, and looking him directly in the eyes.

"That's what makes it so right. We need each other, and you know it. No matter what seems to happen around us and to us we always end up together. You know I'm not some romantic gentleman that will sweep you off your feet, but I'm the only one who'll ever understand you. Now kiss me."

She heard it again: the desperate longing in his words. He needed her, and despite what she wanted to believe she needed him too. It was his voice that made her reckless and spontaneous. It was his voice that forced her put his face between her palms and pull his lips to hers. It was mind-blowing how much passion could be behind a simple kiss. As their lips entangled he pulled her closer, so close they were nearly one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back. Then it suddenly hit her why when Logan kissed her hepulled her so close and wrapped his arms so tightly around her: because he was afraid to lose her. Almost as if he thought that if he let go she would fall off the face of the Earth, just like everyone else that he had ever given a damn about. It was sad to think that Lilly and his mother's death had affected him so much.

Veronica clung to him like life-support, like he was putting sweet oxygen into her lungs, not kissing her senseless. '_Kissing me senseless_' she thought '_that's exactly what Logan's doing. I can't feel my arms or the any part of my body that he isn't touching_.'

She took a sharp intake of breath as he lifted her off her feet until they were against the wall. Luckily it was the only empty wall in the room, and not one of the ones covered in tacks and newspaper clippings. Ouch.

Veronica trailed kisses down his neck and when she hit his pulse point he made a noise deep in his throat, and her hands ran through his wild hair. At least she had some control in this situation. As his hands explored every inch of her body she said in quiet appreciation "No one else can make me feel this way."

He stopped, just for a moment, and she could see his face was pink with passion and desperation. Logan flashed the trademark Echoll's smirk, but after a second or two pulled away slightly as if he were deep in thought. "What if anyone knew?" he asked quietly. "They would never understand."

"They won't." she replied giving his a reassuring kiss. "It'll be our little secret." And as he proceeded to suck the life out of her collarbone she said aloud "I always thought it was more fun that way."

A/N 2: The Author's Revenge: Okay, that was my first Veronica Mars story. I hope you like it. Please read and review so I can write more! Is it Tuesday yet?


End file.
